sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Pappas
Paul Pappas is an American musician and guitar transcriber. He has worked on several books for Hal Leonard. Paul has transcribed for several popular bands across a wide range of genres including Aerosmith, Blink-182, Joe Satriani, Soundgarden, and Weezer. He was also shortly interviewed for the book "Learn How To Transcribe For Guitar". He had a band called the Paul Pappas Trio. He also holds a Bachelor of Arts degree in Music from California State University. Other than that, very little is known about Paul. He started out transcribing when he was a kid, as he really wanted to play his favorite songs on guitar. He would listen carefully to each phrase in each song and try to transcribe it. His last name is of Greek descent. Books * .38 Special - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Aerosmith - Get A Grip (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Albert King - The Very Best Of Albert King (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Albert King with Stevie Ray Vaughan - In Session (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Beach Boys - The Very Best Of The Beach Boys (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Ben Harper - Both Sides Of The Gun (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Billy Talent - Billy Talent (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Blink-182 - Take Off Your Pants And Jacket (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Bon Jovi - Greatest Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Buddy Holly - Best Of Buddy Holly (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Christmas Favorites For Solo Jazz Guitar * The Civil Wars - The Civil Wars (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Crosby Stills And Nash - The Best Of Crosby Stills And Nash (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Dave Matthews Band - Everyday (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Dave Matthews/Tim Reynolds - Highlights from Dave Matthews Tim Reynolds ive at Luther College (Guitar) * Dishwalla - Pet Your Friends (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Filter - Filter (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Foo Fighters - Wasting Light (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Frank Zappa - Over-Nite Sensation (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Good Charlotte - The Young And The Hopeless (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Hole - Live Through This (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Incubus - Make Yourself (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Iron Maiden - Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Janis Joplin - The Best Of Janis Joplin (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jimi Hendrix - West Coast Seattle Boy (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jimi Hendrix - Winterland Highlights (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Joe Satriani - The Extremist (Guitar Recorded Versions) * John Fahey - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Johnny Cash - The Best Of Johnny Cash (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Judas Priest - The Best Of Judas Priest (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Keith Urban - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Killers - Sam's Town (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Kris Kristofferson - Guitar Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Lenny Breau - Best Of Lenny Breau (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Mr. Big - Bump Ahead (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Mr. Big - Lean Into It (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Machine Head - Burn My Eyes (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Pat Martino - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Phish - Farmhouse (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Rage Against The Machine - The Battle Of Los Angeles (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Ray Lamontage And The Pariah Dogs - God Willin' & The Creek Don't Rise (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Out In L.A. (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - What Hits? (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Roy Orbison - Black & White Night (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Santana - IV (Guitar Tab) * Slipknot - Slipknot (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Sonicflood - Sonicflood (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Soundgarden - Down On The Upside (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Soundgarden - Superunknown (Guitar Vocal) * Tal Farlow - The Best Of Tal Farlow (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Tommy Emmanuel - All I Want for Christmas (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Weezer - Weezer (Blue Album) (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Weezer - Weezer (Green Album) (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Wes Montgomery - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Zakk Wylde - Anthology (Play It Like It Is Guitar) * ZZ Top - Early Classics (Guitar Recorded Versions) Gallery Image:Paul_Pappas_-_1.jpg|Taken from the book Learn How To Transcribe For Guitar.